NPCs/Snowdin
Note: Most characters here remain unnamed. Any names given are likely to be temporary and/or non-canonical. ''This page is a work in progress. '' Snowdin Inn Employees Snowdin's Inn Employees are two lapine monsters. During the Genocide Route, only the smaller rabbit seems to be present, but is actually just a decoy. Rabbit Boy A minor, rabbit monster in Snowdin. He is leery towards Rabbit Girl and Cinnamon. Rabbit Girl and Cinnamon Minor rabbit monsters. Rabbit Girl is shown walking Cinnamon, her little brother, on a child leash. Blue Bear Blue Bear is shown putting a present under a tree in Snowdin. He explains that it is a tradition that started when teens started tormenting a monster by festively decorating it. Thus, the village would put presents under the tree as apology. Brown Bear Brown Bear is shown outside of Grillby's on most routes. He mentions that Snowdin has no mayor, and that is there is ever an issue, "...a skeleton will tell a fish lady about it", referring to Papyrus or Sans and Undyne. Mouse Mouse is shown just left of the northern part of Snowdin, next to the Nacarat Jester. They are of ambiguous gender. Mouse seems to be in tune with the crises of the Underground, and complains about the excessive joking and ignorance. They also say that they would join this crowd, but is "just not very funny." Nacarat Jester The unnamed Jester that stands next to Mouse is known as "Nacarat Jester", because of their bright orange colour. They are an opposite to Mouse, being knowledgeable to the bad parts of the Underground, but focusing on the positives. They do this because they claim that nothing can be done about it, so there is no point in being morose. Rock Family This family is quite literally a family of stones living in northern Snowdin. There are 3 family members outside- two "children" and their father. Their father seems to be an older-aged monster of some sort. The two children are also, surprisingly, rocks. Their other parent is inside the house, and comments on how beautiful the sound of you knocking is. Wolf Located eastwards of the Rock Family, the lupine monster is shown behind a gated area, throwing mass produced, large ice cubes into the waters. This is done to cool the Core. Librarian The Librarian of Snowdin is a monster that looks very similar to Alphys. This may suggest that they may be the same type of monster. She realizes that she knows "Library" is spelled wrong. Loox Monster This monster is a civilized Loox that generally resides in Snowdin's Library. She will bring up whether you thought Junior Jumble or Crossword to be more difficult. Other than this, it does not affect later gameplay. Newspaper Makers These two monsters, located in the library, are likely the makers of Snowdin's newspaper. The first monster mentions that because there is really no news to report, it is generally just comics and games. The second monster seems to be the one making the games, claiming that she is the "number-one word-search creator in the entire underground!"